The work this year involves two main projects. First, we used patients' methylation and gene expression data to develop panels of biomarkers that are predictive of prostate cancer recurrence risk. The proposed panel has better performance than the commonly used clinical biomarkers, such as PSA and Gleason score. Second, we are in close collaboration with Dr. Kelly Ferguson to identify statistical methods that are most suitable for the analysis of chemical mixture effects on various health outcomes.